Visions Of Darkness
by Hollyleaf1243
Summary: Three new kits are born to Cinderheart and Lionblaze; Rosekit, Featherkit, and Cloverkit. But when all three kits are haunted by mysterious dreams and visions, they are all very curious to find out the meaning of But when they do, they start to wish they left things (Bad summary; much better story though)
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the first chapter of my new story! I'm using two of my friends in this; cough two of my besties.**

* * *

The young kit opened her eyes slowly, and she looked around. Everything was so large, too large for such a small kit. Two kittens squirmed beside her and she squealed indignantly as they shoved her aside to get to the precious milk.

She let out a helpless squeak and a tail brushed around her. "Oh, Lionblaze, come look, our daughter has opened her eyes!" it was a grey cat. The kit let out a squeal of surprise. She felt tired again and wanted to desperately curl up again.

"We have to name them now Cinderheart," the golden tabby meowed and the kit looked at her parents with huge eyes.

"I say we call _her_ Cloverkit," Cinderheart meowed confidently, looking at the fluffy golden tabby she-kit with round dark blue eyes.

The newly named Cloverkit looked around, and spotted her siblings again. She squeaked and felt sleepiness overcoming her.

"Rosekit, and Featherkit," Cinderheart finished after Cloverkit's eyes were beginning to close. Lionblaze licked her forehead and she sighed with such ease that she fell asleep right then.

* * *

_Cloverkit opened her eyes, unsure whether she was awake or dreaming. A loud ear-splitting bang made her leap for the ground, and then came the scream of a female._

_Cloverkit started crying for her mother. "You're next," a voice angrily yelled and Cloverkit let out a terrified squeal._

* * *

Her eyes flew open and she let out a loud wail. It was the middle of the night and Cinderheart stirred slowly and looked at her daughter. "Are you alright?" her mother asked and Cloverkit shook her head nervously. "Come sleep here," the grey queen beckoned her tail so Cloverkit moved closer to her mother and snuggled up in her chest fur.

"Everything will be fine," she reassured her daughter but Cloverkit couldn't get the terrified scream out of her head.

* * *

**I think this is a suspenseful ending to the first chapter aha. It's so short but it's nice xD. So you've met l****ittle Cloverkit… next chapter might be with Rosekit or Featherkit, though I might just keep Cloverkit as the main character. So you guys decide xD. Review, Read, Follow, Favourite please, it keeps me inspired to write more chapters! One last thing, if you join MeadowClan, a forum, where the link is my siggie! We are heading to the first page XD! If you join btw, like I was saying, you get a mega big shout out from me! I will message all my friends and tell them to read your stories and I bet you want that, so go join MeadowClan.**


	2. Shot Down

**Chapter 2 guys, hope you enjoy it! And I hope you are all excited to find out what happened next!**

* * *

Cloverkit opened her eyes; it had been three moons since the scary dream and nothing more had come from it, so she was sure it was a onetime thing.

"Wake up Cloverkit! Lilypaw and Seedpaw are showing Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit the hunters crouch, we can go look!" Cloverkit recognized her sister, Rosekit's squeal. _Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit are much older, they're five moons old! Two moons older than us_ she thought annoyingly.

Cloverkit got to her paws, shaking off tufts of moss from her fluffy golden fur. Featherkit was already outside and Rosekit was waiting for Cloverkit to hurry up.

"Coming!" Cloverkit squealed, racing out of the nursery, almost bowling over Rosekit in the process. Rosekit squeaked and Featherkit slowed down slightly so her littermates could catch up.

* * *

"Now you get low to the ground, like this," Lilypaw flattened herself to the ground, so her belly fur was just above the dusty ground.

Cloverkit squealed excitedly. _I'm going to be a warrior one day!_ She flattened herself to the ground, and suddenly a sharp pain stabbed her and she collapsed.

"Ow!" she squealed, dropping to the ground in agony. Featherkit let out a shriek of surprise and Rosekit nudged her littermate.

"Cloverkit, are you alright?" the kit's voice was beginning to fade to Cloverkit. The sharp smell of blood made her struggle to keep consciousness but soon the darkness overcame her and the squeals and shrieks of other cats faded.

* * *

"_Cloverkit," Cloverkit looked around for the owner of the voice. She spotted a slender silver she-cat who was sitting on a rock, staring off into the distance. She saw a large mountain in the distance, but it was so clouded with fog that Cloverkit couldn't be sure. When Cloverkit struggled to her paws surprised when there was no pain like she had felt before she passed out._

"_How..." she meowed dazed. "How do you know my name?" she stammered, feeling light-headed. The silver tabby turned around and her eyes were such blue Cloverkit flinched. They were an aqua blue that she had never seen on another cat before._

"_Because, this is StarClan little one, we know mostly everything," the she-cat chuckled looking at Cloverkit with a friendly, motherly expression and Cloverkit relaxed, but then let out a squeal of shock._

"_Am I dead?" Cloverkit demanded. I'm so young; I didn't get to be a warrior… no, no, no! I'll hate it here! I don't want to be here! No please no! What's my warrior name? Cloverpelt? Clovertail?_

_The silver tabby she-cat laughed and shook her head. Cloverkit took that as a no and she relaxed again, closing her eyes with relief. Thank StarClan she was still alive!_

"_You need to let go of the past Cloverkit, that way you will live a much more peaceful life," she paused. "That is all I'm allowed to share young one," she spoke clearly and Cloverkit felt dazed._

"_What do you mean?" the she-cat looked at her and opened her mouth but Cloverkit felt herself fading and she let out a shrill wail. _

"_Don't go!"_

"_Wait!"_

* * *

"She's awake! Cinderheart," she recognized Jayfeather's thankful mew. Cinderheart's familiar gasp, and of course Rosekit and Featherkit's squeals of happiness.

"Rosekit thought you were dead!" Featherkit squealed. "But I knew you weren't!" the smoky grey tabby she-kit meowed triumphantly in a matter-of-fact tone.

Cloverkit shakily got to her paws, the smell of blood faded. _Where did it come from? I'm sure I could smell it when I passed out._ She scanned her pelt for any signs of blood or wounds, but she couldn't find any.

Cinderheart rushed up to her and frantically licked her daughter's head repeatedly. Cloverkit ducked and tried to escape but Cinderheart refused to let her daughter run away.

"Mama, can I go back to the nursery?" she struggled to say, a pleading tone in her voice. _You need to let go of the past Cloverkit…_ the strange cat had meowed. _What does she mean?_

Cinderheart gave her one more lick, and then looked at Jayfeather. They shared a look and then Cinderheart looked back to Cloverkit.

"If Jayfeather believes it'll be okay for you too, then sure, but no play fighting Featherkit and Rosekit; Cloverkit needs to fully recover!" Cinderheart meowed sternly. Jayfeather gave a shallow nod and the kits scampered out of the medicine cat den.

* * *

"Why'd you feint?" Featherkit asked her, her dark blue eyes round with confusion. Rosekit nodded in agreement, as if wondering why on earth her sister would just shriek and then drop to the ground.

"I-I-I… was in StarClan," Rosekit gasped and exchanged a worried look with Featherkit. But Featherkit shook her head.

"What did they say? Did they try and take you away because you were dead? Or did you get away?" Featherkit demanded, her huge eyes still round. _She sounds worried enough_ Cloverkit thought.

"There was this silver tabby cat; she had the bluest eyes I've ever seen on a cat…" Cloverkit confessed. "She told me to let go of the past; do you know what it means?" she asked her littermates.

Rosekit had the same dark blue eyes as Featherkit and she stepped forward, touching her nose to her sister's cheek. Rosekit's whiskers twitched, tickling her muzzle and making her purr.

"Whatever it is, we're in it together," she promised, looking at Featherkit for confirmation. The little smoky kit nodded in agreement and the three sisters exchanged one more worried look before heading towards the nursery.

_Everything will be fine I'm sure; that StarClan cat must have poppy seeds for brains_ but Cloverkit was not convinced.

* * *

**So Cloverkit is getting haunted… xD Will Rosekit and Featherkit get similar dreams or will nothing affect them? Next chapter will be Rosekit's POV and they will be receiving apprentice names. Snowkit, Dewkit, and Amberkit will be apprentices next chapter. Tell me who you think should be their mentors!**


	3. Apprentices

**Thanks for the reviews, here are some replies. I thank you for the four reviews and two favourites and follows! It means everything to me when I see reviews next to my story and I'm always excited to read them! Thank you ****Featherpool16****, ****Aperture Test Subject 7718****, and ****StormxRaven****! This chapter is in Featherkit's POV**

**Featherpool16****: It's an amazing story aye? Haha; And you couldn't wait for more? Well here it is!**

**Aperture Test Subject 7718****: Thanks, I'm working on your request by the way xD**

**StormxRaven****: I might use some of those, thanks heaps! And maybe they will xD**

* * *

"_Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting," _Bramblestar's familiar voice called his Clan to gather.

Featherkit sprinted to the Highledge, excitement in her bright blue eyes. _I can't believe it, I'm going to be an apprentice!_ She leapt high into the air, as if attacking invisible prey.

She settled down in the centre of the clearing, pretending now to be oblivious to the fact that she was becoming an apprentice. Rosekit kept shuffling her paws, excitement in her dark blue eyes. While Cloverkit bounced up and down excitedly.

"I have made a promise to Cinderheart and Lionblaze," Bramblestar started, amusement in his eyes. "That today, there little furballs they call kits are becoming apprentices," he chuckled.

Cloverkit let out a squeal of annoyance and Featherkit heard Rosekit purr with amusement. _Not even the worst dream could ruin today_ she thought.

"Cloverkit, Featherkit, and Rosekit have reached their sixth moon," he went on, his dark amber gaze piercing the cats below.

Rosekit let out a squeal of excitement and several cats purred loudly from the audience crowded around them.

"They've had a cheeky kithood, and a bit of a mysterious one," his gaze locked on Cloverkit and Featherkit felt her sister shift her paws uneasily as the crowd rested their gazes on her.

"Now, Rosekit, step forward," Bramblestar meowed, and the cats gradually looked away from Cloverkit who seemed embarrassed, her ears flattened against her head.

Rosekit stepped forward, her round blue eyes wide with excitement. _She'll be Rosepaw… I bet she's so excited!_

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be-" he started but Rosekit interrupted. "I'll be Rosepaw!" she burst out, excitement in her eyes. Featherkit looked at her paws and wondered if the newly named Rosepaw noticed if she just interrupted an apprentice ceremony.

"Rosepaw!" Rosepaw!" Featherkit and Cloverkit took over the chant, since no one had called yet and Rosepaw gave them a grateful look.

"I ask StarClan to watch over you, and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Bramblestar continued, watching Rosepaw like a hawk.

_Holy StarClan, she's getting a mentor… I wonder who it'll be. I hope I get a good one!_

"Ivypool," he spoke the name with no hesitation and Ivypool looked surprised, but not at the same time if that was possible. The young warrior stepped forward, her dark blue eyes gleaming.

_Oh yes, because Bramblestar would tell them they're getting apprentices. But he wouldn't tell them who was getting each kit._

"You are ready for your first apprentice." Bramblestar meowed, dipping his head. "You've done outstanding things for one who is so young, I'm sure you'll be able to pass on some very useful qualities to Rosepaw,"

Ivypool nodded and Featherkit felt jealousy prick her. _Her mentor is seriously important! I hope mine's important too!_

"Thank you so much Bramblestar," Ivypool told her leader. "I'll do everything I can to make her a warrior ThunderClan can be proud of,"

Bramblestar blinked. "I'm sure you will,"

* * *

Once Rosepaw and Ivypool had settled at the back of the crowd where they could observe the rest of the meeting quite easily, Bramblestar summoned the next kit.

"Featherkit,"

_Oh my StarClan, I'm going to be an apprentice!_ Cloverkit let out an impatient snort and Featherkit smirked as she sat down just below the great ThunderClan leader.

"Featherpaw! Featherpaw! Featherpaw!" the Clan cheered loudly and she let the praise wash over her, and she gasped her new name aloud. "Featherpaw!"

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Featherpaw," he spoke clearly and proudly and Featherpaw pricked her ears at her new name. _I'm Featherpaw! Wow._

"I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," he continued on, looking directly into her blue eyes.

"Rosepetal,"

_Wow! I got Rosepetal, she's a great warrior!_ Featherpaw looked around for the dark cream-coloured pelt and she spotted her pushing her way to the front.

"You have no apprentice, since Molenose is a warrior, and you taught him well; you will mentor Featherpaw,"

Featherpaw eagerly reached forward to touch noses with her mentor.

"Hello little one," she greeted. Featherpaw blinked, and gave her new mentor a friendly glance.

Rosepetal looked away from her and then up to the Highledge. "The other Clans won't know what's coming," she teased, looking from Bramblestar to Featherpaw.

_I bet they won't, I'll beat any ShadowClan cat once I'm a warrior!_

* * *

Once Featherpaw sat down with Rosepaw and Ivypool, they watched Cloverkit receive her name. _Who would be her mentor?_

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Cloverpaw," Bramblestar meowed. The Clan cheered once more and Cloverpaw looked at her paws. She always hated being the centre of attention.

"I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior,"

_Now to see who her mentor is!_

"Dovewing," the pale grey she-cat shot Ivypool an amused look before walking up to Cloverpaw.

"You are young and ready for your first apprentice. You've suffered a lot, and you've been through things no other cat has, I expect you to pass on some of these things to Cloverpaw,"

_Wow… Dovewing and Ivypool sound really special, I wonder what they're story is?_ Just as the three apprentices and their new mentors were about to head off, Bramblestar interrupted.

"Wait; hold up everyone, there is one more ceremony to perform,"

* * *

Featherpaw sat back down, confused. Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt stepped forward so they were in the centre of the clearing.

"Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm; is it your desire to give up the name of a warrior and go join the elders?"

Gasps of surprise came from the clearing. Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm were the most senior warriors in all of ThunderClan. It was hard to believe they'd retire without a second thought.

_There have been no elders since Purdy passed on two moons ago! And Waterkit and Blazekit have been getting on my nerves since they've been so bored!_

"It is," Sandstorm seemed unhappy, and she looked in the direction of the forest with longing in her leaf-green eyes.

"It is," Graystripe also seemed upset; his gaze was locked on Millie, Blossomfall, Briarlight, and Bumblestripe. They also looked upset.

"It is," Dustpelt finished, he however, looked defeated. He'd been like this ever since Ferncloud died.

Bramblestar gave them all curious looks, before shaking his head.

"Your Clan honours you three, and all the service you've given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest,"

"Graystripe! Dustpelt! Sandstorm!" Brackenfur led the cheer, his eyes pained. Squirrelflight leapt to her paws and yowled loudly for her mother, former mentor, and her father's closest friend.

Featherpaw was shocked. Her mouth was hanging open. Cloverpaw lifted up a paw and closed her mouth for her, but it dropped back open.

She overheard several conversations.

"Graystripe, you were my mentor!" Brackenfur protested. "I'll make sure all the apprentices give you the nicest moss," Leafpool told Sandstorm.

Forced to tear her gaze away from the scene, she looked at Rosepetal.

"The sad news aside," Rosepetal started. "We need to take you on your tour of the lake,"

* * *

**The third chapter is done! No mysterious dreams have haunted Featherpaw yet but I say I just jinxed it. Maybe she'll get one next chapter.**

**Here's one thing; If you join MeadowClan (Link in my profile; I'm Ebonypelt by the way!) I will give you the biggest shout out. Let me know if you join via PM or reviewing or some sort. We are on the third page, almost to the second, and you could help us get to the first!**


	4. A Dramatic Exploration

**Hey guys! Thxs for the reviews, I've got 8 now hahah. Don't forget, if you join MeadowClan, you get the biggest shout out of a lifetime! So yeah xD And I'll get my best friends to give you one too! And I've got the first joiner! So read her stories right now, they are awesome! And so is she ;)**

**KITTYSTAR OF WINDCLAN**

**-Do you like troll fics that are so funny cos you just can't understand what they're saying? Then read Sparkelfur destiney (Sparklefur's Destiny). Great story! I LOLed all the way through it ;)**

**-Another great idea! What if warriors did discover Fanfiction? Well Firestar now has! Read If Firestar discovered Fanfiction! Would he hate it? Would he love it? All your questions will be answered when you read!**

**-And a story I actually laughed heaps in! Catmint Frenzy is a parody-humour! It's so funny! When Jayfeather discovers that all his plants are now catmint… the Clan's go crazy! Go read it's so funny! :D'**

* * *

For the first time in six long moons, the three newest 'paws of ThunderClan were allowed outside of camp.

Featherpaw brushed pelts with her littermates, Cloverpaw and Rosepaw. All of this just seemed to good to be true.

"Where are we going first?" asked Cloverpaw. Curiosity edged her meow and Featherpaw turned to her mentor, Rosepetal to hear what she would say; as she was the oldest here.

"I'm thinking of starting with the Ancient Oak, that can give you a glance of the lake too," Rosepetal answered confidently, as if she'd done this all before. Dovewing let out a mew of agreement, followed by Ivypool's tail flick.

Featherpaw twitched an ear, struggling to hide her excitement. _I can't wait! I'm so excited my fur will fall off!_

* * *

"Now this is the Ancient Oak, it is usually called-" she was rudely interrupted by Rosepaw, excitement bubbling in her littermate's eyes.

"The Sky Oak! Because it reaches way up, up, up and away into the sky!" she squealed, standing on her hind legs and attacking invisible prey up in the air.

Ivypool hissed and cuffed her apprentice over the ears with sheathed claws. Rosepaw let out a squeal of surprise and looked indignantly at Ivypool.

"Learn some manners little one," Ivypool told her apprentice and Featherpaw struggled to hold back a huge purr of amusement.

Rosepaw hissed and walked off to catch up with Cloverpaw, her tail high up in the air as if she didn't care what her mentor had just said.

"Now, Dovewing, why don't you tell the apprentices about the Sky Oak?" Rosepetal suggested, her eyes bright and Dovewing looked surprised to be called upon, but then hurriedly looked up at the large tree.

"Well, when the Clans first arrived at the lake; five cats journeyed around the lake to find territories," Dovewing started and Rosepetal flicked her tail encouragingly.

Featherpaw settled down by the roots of the tree to listen, her ears pricked up with interest. Rosepaw huffed and sat down, Cloverpaw at her side.

"Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Tawnypelt, and Mistystar- well, it was Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, and Mistyfoot then," Dovewing went on and Featherpaw wondered what Cloverpaw's mentor would say.

"They were the five cats," she went on. "And see the rabbit hole where Cloverpaw is sitting?" Featherpaw immediately looked with pure interest.

"They sheltered in there, because it was raining," Dovewing informed them.

_So this tree is famous because cats slept in the roots? Wow, what a legend_ she thought sarcastically, turning to Ivypool as she beckoned the apprentice's over.

_Maybe Ivypool will know something more interesting_ Featherpaw thought curiously, turning her attention to Rosepaw's mentor.

* * *

"Well my mentor was Cinderheart, your mother. And one day Mousewhisker climbed this tree, in attempt to catch a squirrel and he got stuck." Rosepaw snickered and Featherpaw shoved her but the apprentice spoke anyway.

"How can a cat get stuck in a tree? I could climb to the top and down right now. I wouldn't get stuck!" Rosepaw challenged and Ivypool sighed, rolling her eyes.

_Poor Ivypool having to put up with Rosepaw_ Featherpaw thought in amusement.

"Well I dare you to climb it then," Rosepetal stepped forward and Rosepaw looked bewildered. The smoky grey she-cat nervously stepped forward and leapt onto the tree and dug her claws in.

"Don't make her do that! She'll fall out and hurt herself!" Cloverpaw wailed, looking away, as if not wanting to see her sister fall down.

Rosepetal exchanged a look with Dovewing and Ivypool. Featherpaw held her breath, waiting to see what her mentor was going to say.

"Fine, Rosepaw come down right now," Rosepetal ordered firmly and Featherpaw prayed her sister would find the right decision in coming down.

"No way, you dared me to go up here, and I never give up!" Rosepaw's quiet reply or what seemed like a quiet reply because she was so high up.

_Oh no Rosepaw, your determination may kill you…_

* * *

"Quick, Cloverpaw, run back to camp and get Jayfeather! Featherpaw, go with her and grab Mousewhisker and Cinderheart!" Featherpaw nodded rapidly and took off running in the direction to which they had come.

Her breaths were sharp and quick. She needed to get Mousewhisker and Cinderheart as fast as she could. She heard Cloverpaw's loud gasps as they sprinted back to camp.

Dodging trees and bushes wasn't that hard. A log came into view and Featherpaw bunched up her legs to leap but as she got closer she realized she wouldn't be able to jump that yet. She ducked under it with Cloverpaw by her side.

She soon saw the thorn tunnel and the entrance to camp. Cloverpaw gave her a quick nod and flew through the tunnel, and she was on her littermate's heels.

When she erupted into camp, every cat looked shocked. _Of course, they must think we should be exploring!_

"I-I-I need Cinderheart and Mousewhisker right now!" Featherpaw's mother was already in the clearing and ran up to them.

"What is the matter?"

"You need to come to the Sky Oak, bring Mousewhisker and be as fast as you can!"

* * *

Cloverpaw was running alongside Jayfeather behind her and Featherpaw pushed her legs to go faster and faster.

She saw the Sky Oak looming into view and she saw the three mentors, their fur bristling and their eyes wild.

They saw her and they relaxed their fur. Featherpaw skidded to a halt beside them and looked up before they could say anything.

Rosepaw was but a mere grey speck in the tree, climbing higher and higher.

Cloverpaw joined them with Jayfeather and the grey tom let out a cry of anger and Featherpaw could almost see what he was thinking.

"Stupid apprentices!" he snapped angrily and he settled beside Dovewing and Ivypool, looking up with blind blue eyes and parting his jaws slightly to take in a scent.

Mousewhisker and Cinderheart came next and they looked at the gathered cats with huge eyes. Featherpaw's mother looked distressed.

"Where's Rosepaw?" she demanded, looking around hurriedly.

Ivypool looked at the ground and beckoned her tail upwards and Cinderheart gazed up and saw her daughter high in the tree.

"Oh my StarClan! Who sent her up there? Who did this?" she accused, looking angrily at Ivypool, to Dovewing, and then finally to Rosepetal.

Rosepetal looked at her paws, and sighed. Ivypool licked her friend's shoulder as if to comfort the scared she-cat.

"I sent her up there. Her attitude was unacceptable, I was only joking though! I didn't mean for her to go that far!" seeing the depressed look on Rosepetal's face seemed to trigger something in Cinderheart and the grey she-cat licked Featherpaw's mentor's cheek.

"Its fine, Mousewhisker and I will get her,"

* * *

**Omg! Rosepaw is up da biggest tree in da forest! Anyway, I guarrentee you one cat will fall out of that tree and get severe injuries / die. Just warning you, send prays to Cinderheart, Mousewhisker, and Rosepaw. Because Rosepaw is about to cause an injury / death that she can't take back, including maybe her own ;)**

**So beg me to update and I might ;)**


	5. An Unnecessary Accident

**Okay, the moment of truth where someone falls out of the bloody tree. I know some of you think it is going to be Mousewhisker cos he's so unimportant. And some of you **_**know**_** I'm not killing off Rosepaw cos she may be important in the future. I'm not saying she might not fall… or it could be Cinderheart. Well there may be a few tears shed in this chapter so don't kill me ;)**

_(Rosepaw's POV)_

_I'm so high now; it's so awesome up here! I could make a fortress up here for just me! _She looked down and realized actually how high she was.

Her head spun as she noticed the very faint specks that were her littermates. However, two figures moved up the tree rapidly and she let out a squeal of surprise.

_Who is that? Grey pelt, surely not Featherpaw! No, wait, it's Cinderheart and Mousewhisker! _The figures moved closer and soon she saw the terror in her mother's eyes.

She looked away, ashamed and Cinderheart's call shocked her. She wasn't angry, or so she could tell.

"Rosepaw, climb down right now, this is a matter of _life _and _death_," those two words made her shiver, remembering the dream she had just a night or two before her apprentice ceremony.

She hadn't told Featherpaw or Cloverpaw yet, like she had promised to if she had a dream.

* * *

_[Flashback]_

"_Rosekit, young one," the silver tabby walked towards her and touched her pink nose to Rosekit's cheek._

"_Hello, wh-who are you?" she stammered. Is this the cat Cloverkit told Featherkit and me about? The silver tabby?_

_The young tabby shook her head, as if removing the question from her mind._

"_That does not matter right now. This is a matter of life, and death. Warn your littermates, that change is coming, change has come little one, and that more is on its way… watch your back because you are never alone,"_

_Rosepaw was left terrified and evil laughter echoed around her, she whirled in small circles, trying to find the source, but there was none._

"_Watch your back, as well as your clanmates, because you may lose someone…"_

_The tree's moved in on her, laughing evilly and she let out a cry of terror as pain exploded in her chest and she collapsed to the ground in a bundle of fur._

* * *

Rosepaw shook her head, clearing the dream from her mind. Nothing bad would happen to her, or her clanmates.

"I'm coming!" she called, climbing down with her claws in the bark, praying to StarClan it wouldn't give away.

Cinderheart grew closer and soon Rosepaw settled beside her on the same branch and nuzzled her.

"I'm so sorry mama!" she apologised frantically. Cinderheart stifled a purr. Mousewhisker's whiskers twitched.

"It's alright, you're forgiven, I did the same thing as an apprentice as you've probable heard," Rosepaw purred and they started to climb down.

Everything was going fine, until as she jumped to the next branch, she heard a scrabbling noise and a shriek of fear and fright.

* * *

"He-Help!" someone cried, it was so familiar that it hurt her to hear. She looked up and there the cat was, hanging from the branch with their hind legs dangling.

"I'm coming!" she cried, and her other clanmate leapt frantically and went to pull the other cats scruff but it was too late.

The cat thumped into the branches and hit them painfully on the way down. Rosepaw let out a cry of pain and grief as she frantically leapt down, branch from branch, too fast for thoughts about safety.

She heard the cries of depression at the ground and she saw five cats huddled around a crumpled body.

_How could this happen? This is all my fault! The tabby warned me and I didn't listen, I could've prevented this unnecessary accident!_

She heard sounds. The word _dead_ came up and her blood turned cold. She jumped out of the tree, ignoring the pain as it shot up her pads. And there on the grass lay a crumpled body.

"She's dead! Our mother is dead Rosepaw, oh StarClan what should we do?" Featherpaw had her face buried in her paws.

"No," Cloverpaw wailed loudly, tears rolling down her face.

None of them had glared at her and blamed her for their mother's death yet. But she expected it sooner or later.

_She's dead… how could it be? They promised they'd be here forever!_

There on the ground, lay the crumpled body of Cinderheart.

* * *

**Okay, I know that was like the worst chapter ever, but I pray to StarClan or whatever that you'll keep reading, as of this cliffhanger! So please feel free to release your anger that Cinderheart is now dead in the review. *Dodges tomato* Please don't make it too hurtful XD  
****Beg me to update and I might, lol nah of course I will! (Next chapter will be longer; I Promise)**


End file.
